Price Checker
All credit for fucking this shit up is to Pim and Revis Island. *Green means penis is erecting *Red means penis is droopy *Blue means steady okay penis Updated June 10 2012 A *Abyssal whip 15m-20m *Coloured Whip 20m-40m *Ahrims hood 5m-8m *Ahrims top 15m-20m *Ahrims bottoms 15m-20m *Ahrims staff 1m *Ahrims set 30m-40m *Amulet of fury 25m *amulet of ranging 50m-65m *Ancient staff 250k-750k *Antique Lamp (Xp lamp) 450m- 600m *Arcane spirit shield 200m-300m *Archers' Ring 3m-6m *Archers' Ring(i) 6m-12m *Armadyl Battlestaff 1.2b-1.8b *Armadyl Chest Plate 60-80m *Armadyl Godsword 500m-650m *Armadyl Helm 35m-45m *Armadyl legs 50m-75m *Armadyl armor set 175m-200m *Auth code 5m-15m *Amp token 50m-70m *Amulet of glory 50k-75k *Anchor 15m- 25m B *Bandos boots 15m-30m *Bandos chest plate 300m-400m *Bandos tassets 200m-300m *Bandos godsword 75m-100m *Full Bandos 600m-750m *Berserker necklace 1m-3m *Berserker ring 25m-35m *Berserker ring (i) 85m-105m *Black dragon mask 175m-225m *Blue Halloween mask 80m-150m(members) *Blue party hat 60b-65b (Members) *Bolt racks 200gp -500 GP *Brawlers (skilling) 7m-15m *Buckets 100m-676m C *Cat mask 5m *C.Morgans Body 15m- 25m *C.Morgans Legs 10m- 30m *C.Morgans Coif 5m-10m *C.Statius war hammer 30m- 45m *C.Statius full helmet 60m-85m *C.Statius Platelets 60m-100m *C.Statius plate body 60m-85m *C.Vesta Chain body 85m- 110m *C.Vesta plate skirt 85m- 110m *C.Vesta longsword 90m- 140m *C.Vesta spear 30m-50m *C.Zuriels Hood 5m-10m *C.Zuriels Top 15m-20m *C Zuriels bottoms 10m-15m *Combat Brawlers (10m-30m) D *Dagannoth Bones 325k-500k *Dark bow 17m-25m *Dharoks helm 9m-12m *Dharoks plate body 9m-12m *Dharoks Platelegs 9m-12m *Dharoks Greataxe 9m-12m *Dharoks set 45m-60m *Divine spirit shield 450m-550m(Members) *Dragon arrows 70k-120k *Dragon bones 200k-300k *Dragon axe 2m-3m *Dragon boots 7m-9m *Dragon chain 30m-40m *Dragon claws 500m-600m *Dragon full helm 50m-75m *Dragon square shield 1m-2m *Dragon plate body 100m-200m *Dragon plate legs 5m-10m *Dragon skirt 5m-7m *Dragon 2h 1m-3m *Dragon fire shield 30M- 40M E *Elysian spirit shield 300m-400m(Members) *easter egg 100m-150m F *Frost dragon bone 3M - 5M G *Glavien Boots 150m-200m *Green Halloween Mask 80m-150m(Members) *Green Party hat 100$ IRL - 1000B(Members) *Guthans Helment 5m-10m *Guthans Plate body 5m-10m *Guthans Legs 5m-10m *Guthans Warspear 5-7m *Guthans set 20m-25m *Guthix halo 1b -1.2b H *Hand cannon 15m-20m I *Infinity Boots 10m-15m *Infinity Top 5m-10m *Infinity bottoms 5-10m *Infinity Hat 5m-10m *Infinity Gloves 3m-5m J K *Karils Coif 2m-5m *Karils top 7-9m *Karils skirt 7-9m *Karils crossbow 3m-5m *Karils set 20m-30m *Korasi sword 525m-600m L *Lunar ring (i) 2m-5m M *Mages book 15m-25m *Masters wand 5m-10m *Morgans coif 10m-13m *Morgans Body 10m-15m *Morgans Chaps 10m-15m *Morgans javelins 1m-2m *Morgans axes 1m-2m *Mystery box 225m-275m *Magic logs 30k-50k N *New crystal bow 1m-2m O *Obsidian cape 500k-1m *Onyx ring (i) 8m-15m P *Pernix Cowl 325m-525m *Pernix body 775m-875m *Pernix chaps *Purple party hat P3n15gp-11gp (Members) *prayer Brawlers 10m Q R *Ragefire boots 100m-175m *Ranger boots 185m-225m *Red Halloween mask 80m-150m(Members) *Red party hat boobies-titties (Members) *Robin hood hat 60m-100m *Rubber chicken 150m-300m *Rune boots 1m-2m *Rocktails 50k-100k S *Santa hat 3gp-6gp *Saradomin godsword 100m-125m *Saradomin sword 65m-80m *Seers ring 5m-7m *Seers ring (i) 8m-11m *Shadow sword 150m-225m (Members) *Shark 2k-5k *Slayer helmet 1.5b-2.5b *Slayer staff 2b-2.5b *Spectral sprint shield 100m-200m *Staff of light 3m-5m *Statius Full helm 30m-40m * Statius Plate body 40m-60m *Statius plate legs 40m-60m *Statius War hammer 25m-40m *Steadfast boots 150m-225m T *Third age amulet 50M *Third age full helmet 4b *Third age kite shield 5b-7b *Third age plate body 3b-4b *Third age platelegs 3b-4b * Third age Mage set unknown *Third age range set unknown *Torag helm 5m-7m *Torag plate body *Torag platelegs 6m-8m *Torag hammers 1m-3m *Torva Full helm 1b-1.2b *Torva platebody 1.5b-2.5b *Torva platelegs 1.5b-2b *Toys For Tits Donation Kit 8001B - 9001B U *Uncut onyx 9m-12m V *Veracs Helm 4m-6m *Veracs Brassard 4m-6m *Veracs plateskirt 4m-6m *Veracs flail 5m-10m *Vesta chainbody 55m-75m *Vesta chain skirt 55m-75m *Vesta longsword 150m-225m *Vesta spear 35m-40m *Virtus mask 250m-350m *Virtus top 450m-525m *Virtus bottoms 450m-525m W *Warriors ring 3m-6m *Warriors ring (i) 6m-10m *White partyhat 10k- 10gp(Members) X Y *Yellow partyhat *100k - 450k (members) Z *Zamorak godsword 30m-40m *Zamorak robe top 175m-200m *Zamorak robe bottoms 175m-200m *Zamorakian spear 15m-25m *Zaryte bow 1.25B- 1.75B *Zuirels hood 5m-10m *Zuriels robe top 7m-13m *Zuriels bottoms 7m-13m *Zuriels staff 5m-10m